All The Pretty Little Ponies
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Abbie and Ichabod have put all their differences behind them and have fallen head over heels for each other. They eventually marry and have a baby. Set to the song All the Pretty Little Ponies. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST SLEEPY HOLLOW STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the song All The Pretty Little Ponies or Sleepy Hollow. Both of them belong to their respected owners. I own all of my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics

A/N: I am really into the show Sleepy Hollow and thought I would try my hand at writing a story set to the lullaby All The Pretty Little Ponies. THIS IS MY FIRST SLEEPY HOLLOW STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE! Also, in this story Katrina doesn't exist. I don't know in the show if Abbie has a middle name, so her middle name is my own creation.

Summary: AU: Abbie and Ichabod have put all their differences behind them and have fallen head over heels for each other. They eventually marry and have a baby. Set to the song All the Pretty Little Ponies. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST SLEEPY HOLLOW STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE!

Genre: Family/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

Abbie Mills couldn't believe she was falling in love with Ichabod Crane. Sure, at first, the two of them had their differences, but that didn't stop them from having a relationship outside of work.

"Abbie, do you love me?" Ichabod asked.

"As a friend, yes – other than that, hell no!" Abbie told Ichabod. He smirked and went back to trying to eat his spaghetti and meatballs.

"Are we on a date?" Ichabod inquired, taking a sip of his red wine.

"We're eating dinner as friends." Abbie told him, taking a bite of her Caesar salad.

The two of them finished dinner and headed back to Abbie's apartment. Ichabod had moved into her apartment the previous year when his place had mysteriously caught fire.

The following morning, Abbie left early to go into work, leaving Ichabod to do what he wanted. He made breakfast, took a shower and walked down town Sleepy Hollow for a while. He felt happier since the Headless Horseman had been killed two years ago. He didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder to see if the Horseman was coming.

He walked into the jewelry store and took his time looking at engagement rings. Ever since coming into this centaury, he had discovered he had feelings for Abbie, even though they were complete opposites, but Ichabod knew that's what made them so close.

He found the perfect one and purchased it, hoping that Abbie would love it.

He thought of the perfect spot where he would propose to Abbie – the spot where they first met.

Abbie came home around seven that night and closed the door. She plopped down in her favorite chair and rubbed her temples.

"Crane? Where are you?" she inquired, not moving from her chair.

"I'm in the cooking area." Ichabod told her, his tone stressed. Abbie laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked.

"Trying to turn on this contraption!" Ichabod exclaimed, trying to turn on the oven. Abbie laughed and shook her head, turning on the oven for him. "Thanks."

"What are you making anyway?" Abbie wanted to know.

"Nothing! It's a surprise!" Ichabod told Abbie, shooing her out of the kitchen.

Abbie went to take a shower when she heard Ichabod curse loudly. She exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

"Crane! What did the hell did you do?" Abbie asked as she saw thick black smoke emitting from the oven.

"Following the directions on the box!" Ichabod told her. Abbie coughed and opened the oven door, getting an oven mitt from the drawer next to the oven.

"Ouch!" Abbie yelped, dropping the burned box in the sink. "What the heck is this?"

"Dinner." Ichabod answered. Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Crane, you're supposed to take it OUT of the box before you put it in the oven!" Abbie told him, laughing. "I'll order us some Chinese – how does that sound?"

"Delicious. Will we be having those delightful egg rolls?" Ichabod asked. Abbie nodded.

"I'm ordering our favorites – chicken with broccoli and white rice for me and General Tsao chicken with brown rice. I also am gonna order four eggrolls – two for me and two for you." Abbie told him, dialing the number of their favorite Chinese place – The Golden Palace.

Shortly after their food arrived, Abbie turned on the news while Ichabod poured both of them water.

"Abbie, after we eat, there's somewhere I want to go." Ichabod told Abbie as they ate.

"Um, okay. Where do you want to go?" Abbie inquired as she finished her dinner.

"Somewhere special." Ichabod told her, also finishing his dinner.

"Which would be where exactly?" Abbie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You shall see." Ichabod said, taking Abbie's hand in his. Together, they exited the apartment, hand-in-hand.

"Is this place far?" Abbie asked, looking at her shoes.

"Not at all, Abbie," Ichabod answered, kissing her hand. Abbie laughed and smiled when she and Ichabod stopped at the spot where they first met. "I have known you for three wonderful years and I want to ask you the most important question I have to ask," he then got down on one knee, "I'm trying to say, Abigail Nichole Mills – will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Abbie felt tears in her eyes as Ichabod presented her with a box that contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The tears streamed down her cheeks as Ichabod placed the ring on her finger.

"Yes – yes! I'll marry you!" Abbie squealed. Ichabod laughed and kissed her passionately. Abbie smiled and returned the kiss, equally as passionate.

Because of Abbie's busy schedule, they decided to have their wedding in the summer of the following year. They decided it was going to be a small wedding, consisting of only their closest friends. Abbie's sister Jenny would be Matron of Honor and Captain Irving would be Best Man.

The day of the wedding approached. Ichabod got into his tuxedo and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

"Looking good Crane!" Captain Irving told Ichabod, smiling at the young man in front of him.

"Thank you, sir." Ichabod thanked him.

The two of them exited the dressing room and headed down the aisle. Ichabod smiled as Jenny, then Abbie walked down the aisle.

Ichabod smiled widely at Abbie. She grinned back at him.

The two of them exchanged rings and vows. More than once, Abbie caught Ichabod grinning at her.

"Pay attention." Abbie mouthed.

The two of them were pronounced man and wife a few moments later. He turned so he was facing her and placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with more passion than he could muster. Abbie returned the kiss as Just The Way You Are played as they headed up the aisle.

At the reception, Abbie and Ichabod danced the night away. As Abbie danced with Irving, she watched Ichabod dance with Jenny.

"I'm proud of you, Abbie." Irving told her as he spun her around. Abbie laughed and came back to him.

"I know you are, Captain." Abbie said, applauding when the music ended. She spotted Ichabod and walked over to him. He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her. Together, they walked back to the Head Table where delicious looking food was waiting for them.

While they ate, Irving and Jenny gave their Best Man and Matron of Honor speeches and toasts. Ichabod also wouldn't let Abbie out of his sight.

After dinner and wedding cake, Abbie tossed her bouquet – Jenny caught it. Ichabod removed Abbie's garter and Irving caught it. They looked at each other and laughed. The two of them were just friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Ichabod sighed and looked over at Abbie. She rested her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You all right, love?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah – just tired." Abbie told him, snuggling closer to him.

Ichabod kissed the top of her head and held her.

Two hours later, the two of them headed to the apartment.

"Don't laugh!" Abbie said from the bathroom. Ichabod was on the bed in his undergarments.

"Why would I laugh?" Ichabod asked as Abbie entered the room in purple lingerie. He could tell she was uncomfortable in it, but he didn't say anything. He cleared his throat.

"I told you not to laugh!" Abbie told him, making her way over to him.

"I didn't laugh, dearest," Ichabod told her. "By the way, you look beautiful in this light."

Abbie felt him get on top of her and kiss her everywhere. Things only got better from there.

* * *

_Eight weeks later_

Abbie couldn't stop throwing up. She had been planted in front of the toilet most of the day, upchucking.

Ichabod sat next to her, holding her hair back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Should we get you to a physician?" Ichabod inquired, helping Abbie stand. She flushed the toilet and washed up.

"I don't think that needs to happen – I have the stomach flu, that's all." Abbie told him, feeling another wave of nausea come over her. She shoved Ichabod out of the way and puked for fifteen minutes.

A week later, she and Ichabod were at the clinic after she had been puking for an entire week.

"Abbie Crane?" a nurse called, making Abbie jump six feet in the air. Ichabod laughed and Abbie punched his arm – hard.

The nurse had Abbie sit on the examining table so she could take her vitals and do some blood work before the doctor came in.

The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Green and asked why the two of them were there.

"I've been spilling my guts out every morning for thee weeks. I keep telling my husband that I have the stomach flu." Abbie explained.

"She's just stubborn, that's all." Ichabod told the doctor. Abbie rolled her eyes as the doctor examined her.

"Let me run a few tests and I'll be right back." Dr. Green told the two of them. She returned fifteen minutes later, a smile upon her face, "Mr. and Mrs. Crane, congratulations – you're six weeks pregnant."

Abbie felt her jaw drop to the floor – she couldn't believe it. She looked to Ichabod and saw him look like he was about to faint. She laughed and led him out of the examining room and to the front desk where she would get a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and to schedule a sonogram.

As her pregnancy wore on, Abbie cut back on her hours at the jail house and Ichabod had got a job teaching History at Sleepy Hollow Community College.

When Abbie was six months pregnant, she and Ichabod discovered at their doctor's appointment they were having a little girl.

"That's her in there?" Ichabod asked, going to the sonogram machine and looked closely at his little one. "How did she get in that box? Will she be all right?"

"Honey, calm down – you know where she is!" Abbie laughed, putting his hands on her belly.

Ichabod laughed as his little one kicked his hand.

"Now we need to come up with a name." Abbie told Ichabod as he painted her toenails.

"Grace, Serenity-" Ichabod suggested when Abbie cut him off.

"How about some names from this centaury? Like Amber, Lilly, Joy, Anna, Sara, Laurie, Ann, Susan-" Abbie listed off names on her fingers when Ichabod stopped her.

"I have the perfect name for her – Aurora Joy," Ichabod said. He looked over at Abbie and saw tears in her eyes, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No – that name is beautiful." Abbie told him, kissing his cheek.

"I cannot wait to meet her." Ichabod told Abbie as he held her that night.

"Me either. I wonder who she'll look like." Abbie wondered, placing her hands on top of Ichabod's.

"She'll look like both of us." Ichabod told Abbie, kissing her forehead.

The two of them finished their conversation and drifted off to sleep.

_Four weeks later – Abbie's due date_

"ICHABOD! HURRY!" Abbie yelled at Ichabod as he drove them to the hospital. They had been eating breakfast when Abbie's water had broken. Ichabod was taking his time on the icy road to get Abbie to the hospital.

"If you continue to yell in my ear, I'm afraid we'll be in a ditch on the side of the road." Ichabod told her.

Abbie let out a scream and a loud moan. Ichabod drove a little faster towards the hospital.

He reached it ten minutes later. He found a spot to park a short distance away. He helped Abbie out of the car and got her overnight bag.

A few minutes later, Abbie was in a hospital bed and had changed into a pink hospital gown. Ichabod was next to her, dressed in green scrubs.

"The baby's crowning! Come on Abbie!" Dr. Green encouraged. Ichabod looked over Abbie's shoulder and saw a large pink bubble. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder.

Ten and a half hours later, Abbie held her little girl. She had light skin and dark brown – almost black – hair. Her eyes for the moment were indigo, but over time, would change color.

For the moment, she was asleep in Abbie's arms. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a pink cap on her head.

"Congratulations Abbie," Ichabod told Abbie, kissing her forehead as he watched his daughter nurse, "welcome to the world Aurora Joy Crane."

Abbie smiled at the two of them and watched Ichabod put Aurora in her incubator and close the lid. He then sat next to Abbie and took her hand in his.

"You all right?" Ichabod asked. Abbie nodded sleepily and felt her eyes grow heavy. "Get some sleep, I'll tend to her."

Abbie mumbled 'love you' and went to sleep. Ichabod sat reading some term papers for a while. He heard Aurora stir and start crying. He put his term papers down and went to tend to Aurora.

"Hello beautiful. What's wrong?" Ichabod asked, slowly opening the lid of the incubator. Aurora was crying loudly. Ichabod carefully picked her up and held her against his chest. "Shh, it's all right."

"Ichabod? What's going on?" Abbie muttered sleepily.

"Nothing, dearest." Ichabod told her, turning his attention back to Aurora.

"Anything I can do?" Abbie inquired, sitting up even further in bed.

"No – I can handle it." Ichabod said.

"Okay – I trust you." Abbie told him, going back to sleep.

Ichabod settled into a rocking chair and looked into his daughter's face.

"_Hush a bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies_

_In your head, momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one they've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby_." Ichabod sang, rocking Aurora in his arms.

Abbie sat up and stretched, looking at Ichabod and Aurora. She smiled when she saw Ichabod fast asleep in the rocking chair. She carefully got out of bed and picked up Aurora. She put her in the incubator and looked down at her.

Aurora stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Abbie couldn't believe that she and Ichabod created this little miracle.

The only other time that Aurora woke up was to be nursed. Abbie smiled and brought her to the large squishy armchair in the corner of the room.

"_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
Running in the night  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies_

_Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes?  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise_." Abbie sang softly, making Ichabod wake up.

"What are you doing?" Ichabod whispered.

"Nursing her," Abbie answered, stroking Aurora's soft hair. Ichabod looked down at Aurora. Abbie then looked at Ichabod's face and smiled at him, "I love you."

"And I you," Ichabod told her, looking at Aurora. "She's so beautiful."

Abbie smiled and looked at her little one.

"I think she's done, if you want to burp her and put her in the incubator." Abbie told him, carefully handing Aurora to him. Ichabod gently burped, changed and put her in the incubator.

The following day, the couple was allowed to bring Aurora home. She slept the whole way there, Ichabod smiling down at her.

"Ichabod, could you put her in the nursery while I check messages?" Abbie asked once they got to the house.

"Of course." Ichabod told her, taking Aurora to the nursery. He gently set her in the crib, turning the mobile above her head. He smiled down at her and exited the room as Abbie met him in the kitchen. She was in her pajamas and had her hair in a loose ponytail.

"How'd it go?" Abbie asked, making herself some tea. Ichabod stood right behind her and kissed her neck.

"Really well – she's fast asleep." Ichabod said between kisses.

"Hun, I have a ton of work to do today." Abbie told him, caressing his cheek. He kissed her hand and watched her go to her office. She closed the door a crack and got started on the mountain of paperwork she had on her desk.

Ichabod kept an ear out for Aurora, hoping she would sleep for a while.

He was making dinner when Aurora's cry came over the monitor. He turned off the stove and walked quickly to the nursery. Ichabod carefully picked her up and held her against his chest, shushing her. Aurora continued crying.

Ichabod sat in the rocking chair and held Aurora in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

"_Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes?  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise_

_Hush a bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep, my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies_." Ichabod sang to his little one.

Abbie poked her head in and saw Ichabod rocking Aurora.

"Everything okay in here?" Abbie whispered.

"Yes, my love," Ichabod whispered back. He slowly stood and put Aurora in her crib, turning the mobile. "Good night sweetheart. I love you."

The two of them quietly left the nursery and went to the bedroom. Abbie sprawled on the bed on her stomach. She was asleep within minutes.

When Aurora was two-years-old, Abbie and Ichabod had a son. They named him Jonathon Irving.

Aurora was the first to hold her brother, after Abbie and Ichabod. He helped her hold him, looking at his children bonding.

"Good, 'Rora. Now, it's time for your brother to go to bed. I'll read you a story." Ichabod told Aurora, handing Jonathon to Abbie.

"Otay dada." Aurora told Ichabod, holding his hand. Ichabod lifted her onto his shoulders and they entered her room. He helped Aurora into bed and found the story they were reading.

Aurora fell asleep in the middle of the story. Ichabod kissed her forehead and pulled the comforter to her chin and made sure she had her stuffed unicorn.

"Goodnight my princess. May good dreams come to you." Ichabod whispered in her ear. He then exited her room and walked to the master bedroom. Abbie was fast asleep, Jonathon on her chest, facing her.

"How'd it go?" Abbie asked, adjusting Jonathon's positioning.

"Well – she's asleep. Do you want me to take him?" Ichabod asked, starting to reach for Jonathon.

"He's fine right now, but if you want to hold him, you can." Abbie told him, carefully handing him Jonathon as Ichabod put hand sanitizer on and looked at his son.

He took the little one to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He rocked Jonathon and sang softly.

"_All the pretty little ponies  
All the pretty little ponies_," Ichabod finished the beautiful song. He placed Jonathon in his crib and put on his pajamas before climbing in next to Abbie, taking her in his arms. "I am so blessed to be a part of your life. I wouldn't exchange it for anything."

Abbie smiled and cuddled in his arms. Ichabod kissed her temple and felt her breathe against him. She was his forever and he was hers.


End file.
